Metal housings, for example, metallic backboards, are widely used for wireless communication devices, such as mobile phones or personal digital assistants (PDAs). Antennas are also important components in wireless communication devices for receiving and transmitting wireless signals at different frequencies, such as wireless signals in Long Term Evolution Advanced (LTE-A) frequency bands. However, the metal housing can work against the antenna signals by shielding them. This can degrade the operation of the wireless communication device. Additionally, other metal elements in the metal housing and a limited space in the metal housing for placing the antenna may also affect the performance of the antenna.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.